Dopplegänger
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Un soir d'Halloween dans une vieille maison même si vous n'y croyez pas, méfiez vous des mauvaises rencontre....


Salut à tous Sochi est là !!! Et elle vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween !!!

Je vous présente donc mon OS d'halloween avec comme thème vous l'aurez remarquer le Dopplegänger !

Mao-Kyo fin triste car ce n'est pas une fête joyeuse !! =D mwahahahaha !!

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

bonne lecture !

* * *

Connaissez vous la légende du Dopplegänger ?

Tout le monde en a un. C'est un être fantomatique, un jumeaux maléfique qui lorsque vous le voyez vous annonces votre mort. Est-elle vrai ? Qui sait après tout personne ne peux le dire car ce double vous a avant et puis...qui peux croit en ce genre d'histoire ? Et vous ? Et lui ?

Lui il n'y croyais pas non plut, pourtant c'est ce jour la que sa vie bascula...

Nous étions le 30 octobre, en pleine nuit, et un rassemblement de jeune de la fac se trouvait dans une rue. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, c'était une classe qui avait été fêter on ne sait qu'elle chose tous ensemble mais avait décider de rentrer à pied. Tout le monde riaient, certains ayant du mal à tenir debout furent aidé par les autres. Alors qu'ils marchaient ils virent alors quelque chose qui les intéressa fortement, une maison à l'écart de la ville, ils décidèrent alors d'aller voir tout ça de plus près.

-Oh oh regardez moi ça les gars on dirait une vrais maison de film d'horreur !

-Si ça se trouve elle est hantééééé ! Fit un mec brun avec la lumière de son portable sous son menton pour faire peur aux filles.

Et ça marcha.

-Aaaaaaaaah arrête dit pas ça !

-Il doit y avoir des fantômes qui n'attendent qu'à pouvoir emmener une âme humaine avec eux ouuuuuuuuh ! Reprit-il.

Il se prit alors un coup d'un garçon blond plus âgé.

-Arrête de faire peur aux filles imbécile.

-Mais quoi !

-De tout façon ça existe pas les fantômes, fit machinalement un petit blond.

-Et pourquoi hein Mao ? Continua le brun.

-Tsss c'est que des histoires pour faire peur aux gens trop bêtes pour y croire,voilà.

-N'importe quoi !

-Si ! Tu regarde trop la télé c'est tout pour croire que cette maison puisse être hanté, reprit Mao.

-Au lieu de me critiquer monsieur, toi tu serais capable d'aller passer la nuit dans cette maison hein ?

-Ben ouais j'vois pas le problème.

-Et ben si t'es si courageux que ça je suis sur que t'es pas cap d'y aller demain soir !! haha !!

Les filles commencèrent à avoir peur.

-Fait pas ça Mao, demain c'est Halloween !

-Et alors ?

-Mais...c'est la fêtes des morts.

-Superstitions c'est tout.

-Alors on fait le pari, reprit le brun avec un air confiant en lui tendant sa main.

Le blond la lui saisis.

-Évidement paris tenu.

-Haha mais attention tu doit y rester du coucher au lever du soleil, tu ne doit pas sortir avant !

-Ok si tu veux.

-Marcher conclu alors ! On se retrouve ici demain a 20h quand le soleil aura disparut !

Les filles étaient inquiètes et elle trouvèrent Mao très courageux mais surtout inconscient de faire ça . D'autre étaient plutôt content.

-Génial un pari !

-On va faire des enchères ! Je pari sur Mao moi !

-Tss n'importe quoi il a aucune chance !

-Ouais il a raison moi je mise sur Kano !

Et les paris aller bon trains, tout le monde se chamaillait pour donner son avis sur qui aller remporter ce pari. Les filles tentaient tant bien que mal de les faire changer d'avis mais rien n'y fit.

-Ils sont pas possible, soupira le grand blond qui semblait être le seul mature et sein d'esprit parmi les autres.

-Laisse les faire, dit Mao.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire ?

-Ben ouais ça lui en bouchera un coin.

-Mais...  
-Aller t'inquiète j'vais pas mourir c'est que pour une nuit.

-D'accord mais tu sais bien que je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.

-Je sais Ichiro, sourit le petit blond. Mais j'en ai pas besoin. Aller on ferait mieux de rentrer moi je suis crevé.

-T'as raison.

Le dénommé Ichiro réussi à calmer tout le monde, ils finirent par tous retourner chez eux et allèrent se coucher après la bonne soirée qu'ils avaient passer ensemble. Certains étaient cependant pressé d'être le lendemain soir, les filles firent bien savoir qu'elles ne viendraient pas malgré que certains garçons aient insisté.

Le lendemain tout le monde avait décider de passer leur journée séparément, chacun profitant ainsi de leur vacances en faisant ce qu'ils aimaient. Mais alors que Mao pensait pouvoir passer sa journée tranquillement à se promener et rester chez lui tout en évitant de trop à voir toutes ces choses sur cette fêtes d'halloween qui pour lui n'était que faite pour l'argent, elle n'avait pas d'intérêt, il reçut presque toutes les heures un sms de la part de Kano dans le style : « alors prêt pour ce soir ? », « je sent que je vais gagner héhéhé », « tu vas avoir la trouiiiiille !! », « si tu vois un fantôme salut le pour moi haha » et plein d'autre. Le blond soupira, il allait vraiment finir par l'éteindre son portable, Kano était impossible quand il s'y mettait, un vrai gamin, à croire qu'il les faisait pas ses 20ans. Mao essaya de penser au positive de la chose, au moins il ne serait pas obliger à rester dans son appartement à voir débarquer tous ces gamins déguisés réclamant des bonbons. Il alluma alors la télé et oh chance encore des programmes parlant de toutes ses légendes et superstitions à la noix, le blond soupira, c'était la même chose sur toutes les chaînes il en avait de la chance. Alors il avait le choix, l'existence des vampires ? Les monstres de légendes ? Ou tout sur l'existence des fantômes et spectres ? Non mais qui pouvait croire à se genre de chose...pas lui en tout cas. Ça l'intéressait tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir devant, il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard.

-Arf merde j'ai plus qu'une heure ! Bon faut que je me grouille.

Mao se fit à manger, il n'emporta rien avec lui mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il put voir qu'un gros orage grondait.

-Et merde manquait plus que ça...

Il attrapa un parapluie et ne se munit que de son portable et d'une lampe torche avant de se diriger en courant au point de rendez-vous. Il y retrouva plusieurs de ses amis.

-Salut Mao t'as eut mes messages ? Fit Kano avec un grand sourire.

-Oh ça oui...d'ailleurs...

-Aïeuh !

-Ça t'apprendra.

Les autres se moquèrent.

-Ouais ben t'es sur que tu veux toujours y faire, parce que la avec l'orage qui gronde on a vraiment le cadre parfait pour une soirée d'halloween héhéhé, reprit le brun.

-Bien sur que j'y fait, j'ai pas peur moi.

Les autres furent content de voir que le pari allait bien avoir lieux.

-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Mao.

-Ben on va t'attendre ici pour voir si tu ne te barre pas en courant héhé, se moqua Kano.

Il évita un nouveau coup en rigolant.

-Héhé raté ! Ouch !

Mais il s'en prit un de la part d'Ichiro.

-Et vous ça vous dérange pas de rester là a attendre toute la nuit ? Questionna le petit blond.

-Naaaaan !!

Oh moins c'était clair.

-Aller vas-y maintenant c'est l'heure ! Fit le brun.

-Ok j'y vais alors.

Et alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers le grand portail rouillé il fut arrêté par deux bras sur ses épaules, c'était Ichiro.

-Mao je sais que tu m'as dit de pas m'inquiéter mais...c'est une vieille maison tu sais et si tu te faisait mal, que tu tombais ? Tu as ton portable ? Oublis pas de nous appeler quand même on sais jamais d'accord ?

Le petit blond lui sourit et se détacha de son emprise.

-Ok si c'est ce que tu veux mais t'as vraiment pas de raison de t'en faire tu sais haha.

Il grimpa alors le portail et se dirigea vers la grande porte de la maison, il réussis à l'ouvrir et pénétra dedans. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un gros bruit sourd sous la lumière d'un éclair.

Le blond regarda alors l'endroit où il allait devoir passer la nuit, c'était vraiment dans un sale état il avait intérêt à faire attention. Il essaya d'allumer la lumière mais rien, il prit alors sa lampe et l'alluma.

-Bon si on allait visiter.

C'était une maison avec un étage et une cave, il se garda bien d'aller faire un tour dans cette dernière pièce. Il explora chacune des pièces de la maison, éclairé par moment d'éclairs brillant à travers les nuages donnant à ce milieu un air effrayant. Il regarda part une des fenêtres, le jardins était lui aussi dans un sale état mais ce qu'il regardait plus c'était les trombe d'eau qu'il tombait. De drôle de bruits se firent entendre, le plancher craquer.

-Et ben c'est que ça finirais par me foutre les jetons tout ça.

Il y avait des toiles d'araignées et de la poussière partout, pas mal de meubles était endommagé ou recouvert d'un drap, c'était sinistre. Les escaliers étaient pas mieux, la moitié des marches étaient casser, il regarda chaque pièce avec attention, la salle de bain était étroite et on pouvait entendre des gouttes d'eau tomber du robinet, seul bruit qui brisait ce silence pesant qui entourait le blond. Il y avait une bibliothèque bureau avec de nombreux livres tous plus poussiéreux les un que les autres. Il s'approcha alors et en saisis un, il souffla dessus pour enlever cette épaisse couche grise et le feuilleta.

-Dit donc c'est un très vieux livre ça.

Soudain un éclair retentit, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière blanche et projetant l'ombre d'un vieil arbre sur le mur, dont l'ombre effraya un peu Mao qui surprit lâcha le livre et la lampe

-Ah !

Il regarda alors de la où provenait cette étrange ombre, il soupira en s'apercevant de ce que c'était et ramassa ce qu'il venait de faire tomber.

-Et ben me voilà bien si j'ai peur d'un arbre.

Il rangea alors le livre et changea de pièce, il arriva maintenant dans une chambre, elle était sobrement aménager, le blond s'approcha du lit baldaquin et posa sa main sur le matelas soulevant ainsi une bonne couche de poussière. Il toussota en l'enlevant avec ça main d'un geste rapide.

-Er er plus poussiéreux y'a pas....bon on va voir le reste de la maison.

Il redescendit les escaliers en faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber, il ne manquerais plus que ça. Mao parcourut alors un couloir où était accroché de nombreux tableaux plutôt effrayant, il arriva dans la cuisine où il chercha dans tous les placard pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient contenir mais rien de bien intéressant, quelques vieux couteaux par-ci par-là, et de la poussière et encore de la poussière enfin il eut quand même la surprise de trouver un rat. C'était sans doute lui qui avait grignoter les pieds des chaises et de la table. Au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait de nouvelles pièces, il faisait de plus en plus noir et l'orage grondait toujours plus fort. Il finit par arriver dans le salon où il décida qu'il passerait le reste de la nuit. Le blond regarda un peu tout autours de lui, un éclair illumina la pièce et il put ainsi voir qu'ici aussi les meubles étaient recouvert de grand draps blancs. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande cheminée pour voir si il pouvait pas faire du feu pour se réchauffé un peu et s'éclairer mieux, il y avait pas mal de courant d'air dans les pièces sans doute il y avait-il plein de trou dans la charpente, la veille horloge se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauté. Il la regarda alors, elle indiquer 00h00.

-C'est bizarre, elle marche toujours ?

Alors que Mao voulut l'ouvrir pour regarder le mécanisme il sentit tout à coup comme si l'atmosphère de la pièce venait de s'alourdir, c'était une étrange sensation de gêne qui l'envahis. Il fit passer son regard autours de lui, pourtant rien n'avait changer alors pourquoi avait-il cette drôle de sensation ? Cette impression d'étouffement. Il ne se l'expliqua pas, il fit les cents pas dans cette pièce cherchant quelque chose à faire et une nouvelle sensation l'envahit....il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait ou du moins qu'on le suivait. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte un étrange courant d'air froid lui passa derrière le dos le faisant frissonner. Mais il eut beau regardait il n'y avait rien.

-Les histoires de Kano me monte à la tête faut que je me calme.

Le blond soupira alors. A nouveau un éclair brisa le ciel assombris, il eut alors une drôle d'impression son regard se porta sur l'un des draps recouvrant on ne sais quel chose. Mao s'en approcha et c'est avec lenteur, précaution et surtout hésitation qu'il se saisis du drap, l'ayant fermement en main puis le retira rapidement.

-Aaaaaaaaaah !!!

Il fit un bond d'un mettre en arrière en lâchant sa lampe et regardant l'objet qu'il avait en face de lui d'un air effrayé. Il s'agissait d'un miroir, où est le problème me diriez vous c'est simplement que le blond ne voyait pas son image dedans non mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait fortement mais ce n'était pas lui, de plus une étrange lumière blanche-verte l'entourait. Il était figer non il devait rêver un truc comme ça n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas un tableau mais un miroir de plus la personne le fixer étrangement, alors non ça devait être la fatigue. Mao ferma les yeux en se convainquant de cette dernière pensée, il eut cependant un frisson qui lui remonta la colonne vertébral. Hésitant il retira enfin ses mains mais son cœur rata un battement rien n'avait changer au contraire, son cœur s'accéléra il ne comprenait rien ce n'était pas logique non et c'était ça le pire.

-Je te vois enfin.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent, sans vraiment comprendre il se mit à trembler, sa lampe s'éteignit tout à coup laissant l'obscurité envelopper la pièce. Une boule se forma au niveau de sa gorge il avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte mais rien ne pouvait sortir, il recula alors de quelques pas. Soudain il vit cette....chose ? Comment la définir ça ne pouvait pas être humain, sortir ses deux mains du miroir et agrippé les bords de l'encadrement. Cette ''personne'' finit par sortir entièrement, faisant passer sa tête et ses jambes à l'extérieur d'une telle manière qu'on aurait put dire qu'il sortait d'un étrange liquide visqueux. Lorsqu'il se trouva de l'autre côté Mao put voir qu'il ne touchait pas le sol non il lévitait et il le fixait avec beaucoup trop d'attention à son goût, il continua à se reculer et se prit les pieds dans le vieux tapis et tomba sur les fesses toujours sous l'emprise de tremblement, il le voyait s'approchant toujours plus...non il ne voulait pas...il voulait que ça s'arrête....Il secoua la tête, il sentit quelque chose sous sa main, un vieil objet qu'il s'empressa de se saisir et le lança dans la direction de cet être entouré d'un halo de lumière pâle qui éclairé la pièce. Cette scène était entre coupé par l'orage et les éclairs, l'orage grondait, toujours plus fort, la pluie tapé sur les vieilles fenêtres à cause du vent. L'objet lançait par le blond, à sa grande surprise, traversa simplement cette ''personne'' qui regarda l'objet puis eut une expression moqueuse en voyant le regard de plus en plus effrayé de Mao.

-Haha on dirait que ça te surprend mais non désolé tu ne peux pas m'atteindre....moi par contre...

Alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase la même lueur qui l'entourait, recouvrit un des pics de la cheminée qui se mit elle aussi à flotter dans les airs et traversa rapidement la pièce pour finir sa course dans le mur en face, laissant au passage une coupure sur la joue de Mao. Du sang commença à couler alors que ce dernier était figer ayant à peine comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Son vis à vis continuait d'avancer vers lui, ses pieds touchèrent le sol et il se mit à hauteur du blond. Il passa alors ses doigts sur sa joue pour retirer le sang qu'il lécha.

-Quel dommage d'abimer un si beau visage.

Mao ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, il n'arrivait plus à penser comme il faut tout était embrouillé que ce passait-il ici ? Il avait la gorge serrer aucun mots ne voulait sortir, son cœur battait toujours plus fort, mais ce qui le perturbait le plus c'était qu'il n'avait pas sentit le touché des doigts sur sa peau non seulement un froid, un froid à glacer le sang, lui donnant des frissons. Son vis à vis continuait à le regarder fixement avec toujours ce même sourire dessiner sur son visage.

-Tu semble vraiment étonné dit moi....je le vois dans tes yeux tu es totalement perdus, tu ne sait pas ce qui se passe, ni qui je suis hein ?

Il se rapprocha alors de lui, leur visage extrêmement proche et reprit.

-Je sais tout de toi et je sais très bien que tu ne crois pas en ce genre de chose mais il va falloir t-y faire car je ne suis pas humain.

Il avait un regard effrayant mais pourtant Mao ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder malgré son trouble grandissant et cette voix intérieur qui lui disait de se méfier et de s'enfuir mais son corps ne répondait plus, il voulait des réponses.

-Tu aimerais le savoir hein ? Je vais te le dire, je m'appelle Kyo et je suis...ton Dopplegänger, ton double fantomatique et je suis ici...

Il se rapprocha alors de l'oreille de Mao et lui murmurra.

-...pour te tuer.

Il avait dit ça d'une manière légère mais il était très sérieux et Mao le ressentait, il fut prit d'un tremblement, il se sentit très mal sa boule à la gorge toujours présente son coeur après avoir rater un battement reprit un rythme rapide, son corps n'arrivait plus à savoir que faire. Il recula alors mais il avait du mal la peur lui prenait au ventre. Kyo le regardait toujours avec une lueur dans ses yeux, comme celle illuminant le chasseur devant sa prochaine proie, on voyait très bien qu'il comptait vraiment le faire et là il posa la question qui fit basculer Mao dans une peur panique.

-Alors joli blondinet....manière douce ou manière forte ?

Un éclair vint illuminé la pièce un lourd grondement retentit donnant à cette phrase une dimension encore plus cruelle et effrayante. Mao n'avait plus qu'une chose qui revenait en boucle dans sa tête il devait partir, s'enfuir d'ici fuir ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qui l'effrayait tant. Il se recula d'un grand mouvement brusque, se releva et courut pour s'échapper d'ici. Kyo baissa la tête les yeux fermé en soupirant mais un sourire amusé et satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bon je vois que tu as choisis la manière forte...bien on va s'amuser héhé...

Il se releva alors et ouvrit soudainement des yeux de la même couleur que le halo qui l'entourait, il flotta dans les air alors qu'un vent violant l'entoura et forma une sorte de champ de force puissant qui s'étala dans toute la maison faisant claquer les volets et la porte d'entrée, fermant ainsi toute les issus.

-Tu ne m'échappera pas !

Kyo avait dit ça avec toujours ce sourire amusé et effrayant, il était déterminé à l'avoir et il l'aurait. Mao lui avait courut aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il saisis la poignet et chercha à l'ouvrir mais rien c'était bel et bien fermer. La panique le gagna un peu plus quand il vit la lumière s'approcher.

-Tu pourras toujours courir ou te cacher je connais cet endroit et je finirais par t'avoir hahaha !

Le blond s'enfuit en direction de la cuisine chercha à sortir par la fenêtre mais rien. Il se retourna alors fixant la porte des yeux pour voir si la voix était libre mais son....double n'apparut pas non, il pensa alors pouvoir sortir de la pièce sans problème mais soudain il vit une tête sortir du mur, il ne se retint de crier que parce qu'il mit sa main sur sa bouche.

-Oh je crois que tu as pas choisis le bon endroit pour te cacher.

Le blond vit alors tout les tiroirs s'ouvrirent et les couteaux lévitèrent alors comme la pic tout à l'heure, là Mao sut ce qui allait se passer sa peur ne grandit que plus lorsqu'il vit Kyo entourait de ces couteaux éclairé soudainement par un éclair brisant le ciel. Ces objets se dirigèrent sur lui alors qu'il courait vers la sortie, plusieurs d'entre eux finirent leur course planté dans des armoires ou mur mais l'un d'eux s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la tête de Mao figer de peur devant cet objet pointu. Il finit par glissé au sol alors que les derniers couteaux se plantèrent tout autours de lui.

-Zut d'habitude je ne rate pas ma cible !

Kyo regarda alors celui pour qui il était la partir à nouveau dans une nouvelle direction.

-Cours, cours, plus tu fait ça plus ça rend tout ça intéressant haha !

Pour Kyo c'était encore plus excitant, un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris. Mao fit le tour de toute les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussé c'était partout pareil il ne pouvait pas sortir, mais qu'allait-il faire ? Il se posa alors contre le mur du couloir, cherchant à se calmer un peu pour réfléchir à comment il pouvait se sortir de cet enfer. Il sentit alors un froid glacial lui parcourir le dos.

-Aaaaaaah !

Il fit volt-face et vit deux mains sortir un tableau puis une tête.

-Quoi ? T'es vachement sensible toi, intéressant.

Les tableaux se mirent a bouger et frappèrent le pauvre blond qui s'en prit dans tout les sens. Il réussis à se sortir de cet assaut encore secouer par les coups qu'il venait de prendre et voulut grimper les escaliers mais se coinça la jambe gauche dans l'un des trous de la marche. Il chercha à se la décoincé lorsqu'il vit la lumière s'approcher de lui, il fut alors prit de panique et tira avec force sur sa jambe ce qui eut pour effet de déchiré son pantalon tout en arrachant sa peau qui se mit à saigner. Il retint difficilement une expression de grande douleur mais continua de grimper en boitant.

-Hé c'est pas du jeu si tu te fait mal tout seul c'est moi qui suis chargé de ça !

Kyo avait dit ça avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. A l'étage le blond c'était caché dans la salle de bain, bien mauvaise cachette pourquoi ? Parce que l'eau qui tombait goutte par goutte était le seul bruit que Mao entendait, une sorte d'immense pression l'envahis c'était trop calme, des larmes de peurs finirent enfin par sortir, le vent frapper la fenêtre l'eau coulait sur la vitre l'orage grondait, l'effrayant encore plus surtout lorsque la pièce s'éclaire par les éclairs. Il c'était recroquevillé dans un coin sans bouger, les battements de son cœur retentissant dans sa tête. Mais...pourquoi il ne se passait rien, pourquoi il n'y avait pas de bruit, c'était trop silencieux. Tout un tas de pensées toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres lui traversa l'esprit, si il restait dans cette pièce fermé il l'aurait c'était évident. Non il ne voulait pas ! Il se redressa alors et ouvrit la porte en grand, il se dirigea en courant dans ce qui semblait être le vieux bureau, il avait beau avoir déjà visiter ses yeux embrumé de larme et tout ce qui se passait l'embrouillait au plus au point. Il fixa alors la fenêtre la seule option qui s'offrait à lui c'était de passer par là, sauter même si il était au première étage. Alors qu'il se demandait encore dans une seconde d'hésitation si il devait le faire, le tiroir du bureau s'ouvrit et un vieux coupe papier s'élança sur Mao qui n'eut pas le temps de le voir arriver qu'il se le prit en plein épaule. Un mouvement de panique le reprit alors que ses larmes reprirent, la douleur était insoutenable, aussi bien la jambe que l'épaule mais il ne sentait presque plus son bras. Il fut comme prit de vertige et vacilla pour finir de s'appuyer contre un mur. Il retira l'objet encore lumineux celui-ci bouger encore dans sa main, il était recouvert de sang, il le laissa tomber au sol. Il se sentait trop affaibli pour arriver à passer par la fenêtre qu'allait-il faire ? Du sang coulait de sa blessure à l'épaule, ce liquide chaud dégoulinant le long de son bras, sa jambe tremblait, son corps avait du mal à tenir debout. Il regarda autours de lui, sa vision flouté il n'était pas la mais il savait que Kyo ne devait pas être loin, il l'avait retrouvé, son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée son mal de ventre reprit et des hauts le cœur ne tardèrent pas à le prendre. Il essaya de se diriger vers la fenêtre en longeant le mur mais malheureusement pour lui un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et la lumière pâle refit son apparition. Kyo traversa la porte fermé toujours avec cette même expression.

-Je sais je suis sadique je fait durée le plaisir héhé.

D'un mouvement très rapide il flotta jusqu'à Mao, le coinçant contre le mur, l'agrippant par les poignée et le fixant dans les yeux avec un sourire satisfait et effrayant avec toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux.

-Oh oh tu m'as l'air dans un sale état...aussi bien mentalement que physiquement....c'est exactement ce que je voulais...

Le blond eut beau essayer de bouger ses mains rien ni fit il était coincé comme si il avait des menottes de glace au niveau des poignées. Le regard de son vis à vis poser sur lui était étouffant il ne voyait que ça, soudain un éclair lui donna une autre dimension, une vision plus terrifiante, là Mao prit alors réellement conscience de la situation. Un grand coup de vent se fit entendre et une branche d'arbre termina sa course dans la fenêtre, brisant par la même occasion la vitre qui éclata en morceau par terre alors que la pluie et le vent s'engouffraient dans la pièce. Mao chercha alors à se détacher de l'emprise de Kyo en y mettant toutes ses forces, c'était sa chance la fenêtre était ouverte mais rien n'y fit son double le tenait et il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Les morceaux de verres s'illuminèrent à leur tour et lévitèrent dans les airs puis un par un ils se plantèrent dans les jambes ou bras du pauvre blond qui hurlait sa douleur ses larmes coulant toujours plus, les morceaux avaient simplement traversé Kyo qui était contre lui. Le blond souffrait, il souffrait énormément c'était terrible, il ne pouvait rien faire il sentait que...c'était la fin....Il regarda son vis à vis avec ses yeux larmoyant qui avait ce regard satisfait...mais pourquoi faisait-il ça....

-Je ne toucherais pas ton beau visage promis....

Kyo avait dit ça doucement. Lorsque le dernier bout de verre se planta contre tout attente il l'embrassa, Mao ne comprit absolument pas ce qui se passait il ressentait réellement l'impression d'être embrasser mais surtout ce froid, toujours se froid. Il ferma les yeux se laissant aller, pleurant toujours, Kyo en profita lui aussi. Soudain une vieille planche s'arracha du vieux planché et dans un mouvement rapide vient se planter en plein dans le ventre de Mao. Celui-ci sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu alors que du sang coulait dans sa bouche donnant un goût de fer à ce pseudo baiser, des filets de sang sortirent de sa bouche se mélangeant aux larmes salées. Il fut prit d'un dernier tremblement sentant le froid l'envahir peu à peu, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. A ce dernier moment une des épées décoratrices exposé sur le mur opposé arriva sur lui et lui empala le cœur Mao expulsa un dernier souffle avant de fermer définitivement les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrirent, ses bras pendirent entre les mains de Kyo, la vie ayant quitter son corps. Le Dopplegänger arrêta alors le baiser léchant ses lèvres pour goûter le sang partager par sa victime.

-C'est ce qu'on pourrait appelé....le baiser de la mort.

Kyo avait dit ça en se touchant les lèvres. Il se recula alors traversant les armes qu'il avait utilisé, il regarda alors le blond empalé sur le mur, son boulot était terminé il y avait prit goût mais c'était finit. Il retira alors chaque objet avec précaution pour ne pas abimer encore plus cette être. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et alla le poser doucement sur le lit de la chambre à côté. Il le regarda alors il semblait apaisait, plus aucune trace de souffrance ne se lisait sur son visage, son corps était recouvert de nombreuse blessure la pire étant celle au ventre. Il s'approcha alors enleva de sa main les traces de larmes et de sang, passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond dont le corps commençait à être aussi froid que lui.

-Mao.....on se retrouvera dans l'au delà...

Et sur ce il disparut aussi brusquement qu'il était apparut.

Le lendemain matin quand les amis du blond se réveillèrent tous entassés les uns sur les autres et qu'ils remarquèrent que Mao n'était toujours pas revenus, certain furent heureux ils avaient gagné leur pari, Kano était lui déçut il devait se l'avouer Mao était beaucoup plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait. Ichiro lui regarda son portable, aucun message du blond, il n'était pas tranquille. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller à l'intérieur de la maison, le soleil ayant prit place de la pluie. Ils trouvèrent ça bizarre tout le bordel qu'il y avait, les tableau par terre et quand ils virent des couteaux au mur ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter mais où était-il ? Ils grimpèrent alors à l'étage et lorsqu'ils virent des traces de sang l'inquiétude grandis encore plus. Kano fut le premier à découvrir le corps de son ami poser sur le lit, il cria et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tout le monde fut dans le même état, Ishiro chercha à calmer tout le monde en les emmenant à l'extérieur il appela les pompiers alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras Kano qui répétait que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui demander ça. Une enquête fut mise en cours mais rien ne fut trouver, on laissa ça en suspens en donnant comme explication qu'il avait du tomber nez à nez avec un fou de passage. Mais pour les amis de Mao ce jour la les marqua à vie, spécialement Kano. Pour eux Halloween les avaient marqué à vie.

Et vous ? Avez vous changez d'avis ? Oui ? Non ? Seulement si un jour d'orage à Halloween vous vous retrouvez seul dans le noir faite attention à vous, sait-on jamais....

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plut ! =D

laissez vos opinions !! ^^

marchi !!

kissu kissu à la prochain niarf niarf niarf =D


End file.
